


4-D

by JustSimon



Category: Witoru Neta Dream (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Witoru Neta Dream's true ending.Yon Goh defeated Witoru and became fully free, but when he went in the journey, boy with a number four met some old "friend."Art: https://thejustsimon.tumblr.com/image/640634655911067648
Relationships: Yon Goh/D
Kudos: 1





	4-D

After Yon Goh defeated Witoru and banished this creature from his mind, boy with a number four became free, he could go everywhere. Yon Goh left his former home Kaen City and went in the journey, he wanted to see the world, suddenly when he just walked along the road, number four saw a familiar figure, it was a boy of his age and even in the same clothes and with the same haircut, but colors were different, his cap, shirt, shorts and shoes were red and instead of number four on his shirt were depicted a letter D, it was an old pal/rival of Yon Goh, Dark Yon Goh or just D.

'So, Witoru left your head, your dreams, your peace.' "He's gone for good." 'And now you are free to go anywhere you want to.' "Exactly, and i have an idea?" 'What the idea?' "Let's go in our combined journey, you and me." 'Are you burned your brains? Why do you wanna go anywhere with your arch-nemesis?' "D, i don't think that you are my arch-nemesis or enemy at all." 'How can you say that! I filled your dreams by my clones, i told you rude words, i tried to kill you!' "It was not entirely your fault." 'What the hell are you talking about? Read my lips, i wanted to kill you!' "But what about now, you still wanna kill me?" 'I........... don't know, i think not? ARGH! What does it mean!?' "Well, somehow when Witoru were around he messed with your mind, now he is gone and your intention to kill me is gone too." 'I remind that i am an artificial human, who been created to destroy you, even if it by my terms, still, the hell you wanna go with me?' "Well, it's kinda weird, but for all this time you became very close to me, you and me are same, we have a same power, but thanks to your mischief plans, i became stronger, i defeated Witoru only with help of my friends and you, so D4 i love you and i don't wanna leave your side, i had a plan to find you and i'm glad it's happened even faster."

Then D4 blushed, but despite on this, his behavior seems to changed.

'You really burned your brain, try to understand, i am dangerous, we are a rivals, i can get a desire to get rematch and fight with you and i can't guarantee your safety.'

Suddenly Yon Goh walked closer to D, took him for a hand and said.

"Anything what you can plan, fight or some trap, i'll be ready to it, whatever it takes, i will stay on your side, because i can feel, that deep inside, you want it too." '... Tch! Do what you want! But i have one condition. DON'T. ANNOY. ME.' "Got it!" 'And let go of my hand already!' "Whoops! Sorry." 'Do not slow down, if you fall behind I won’t return for you.' "Meanie." 'You knew what you were going for, sunny boy.' "You already gave me a nickname, how nice of you." 'No wait, it was an insult, i just tried... Just shut up and follow me.' "Maybe i should give you a nickname too?" 'What, no, stop!' "How about charcoal?" 'That's it, i'll leave you behind.' "No wait, it was just a joke, don't leave me!"

And so from that day Yon Goh and D4 began their crazy bizarre relationships, despite on their behavior, both boys knew that they can completely trust to each other, but what if there is hidden something else, between them.


End file.
